Harry Potter and the King of the Damned
by Mejju
Summary: After having his past life brought forward by a ritual, Harrys life turned upside down. Now he has unbelievable powers, minions, and red eyes. What has Dumbledore gotten himself into? HAS NOW BEEN UPDATED!


**Hey everyone. I know this is earlier than I said I would start publishing again(11-4 vs. 11-10) but i got this chapter done earlier that expected. I did change things up a lot early on but I don't think it will affect the plot too much. This story will still feature Sirius, but less than I originally had planned. This hasn't been heavily edited so I apologize for any mistakes, out of characterness, and anything else that is off. If you have any suggestions or comments feel free to comment or pm me. -Kit**

Chapter 1:

Harry was panicking. First he had been running from his whale of a cousin, only to be attacked a Dementor's. _'Why does this always happen to me?'_ Harry thought. His life had been a series of tragic and scarring events. Every single year he had to deal with some new thing. His parents died, he has to live with the Dursleys, possessed teachers, a basilisk, his azkaban-escapee dogfather, the tri-wizard tournament, and now this.

Seeing the Dementors slowly creep forward Harry does the only thing he can think of- he pulls out his wand. He tries casting the Patronus Charm and after 3 tries a glowing silver stag burst forth to chase away the darkness. Harry rolled his shoulders, trying to relieve some of the tension that had built up.

As he slid his wand back into his pocket he hears a voice insisting that he keep it out. Whirling around Harry sees the figure of , his old babysitter. She muttered something about a no good watcher before quickly explaining to Harry that she was a squib who was watching over Harry on Dumbledore's orders. Harry was left with an inner turmoil as the half-drug and unconscious Dudley back to Number 4 Privet Drive.

Why had Dumbledore sent someone to watch him? Did this have something to do with the war? Why wouldn't anyone send him updates on the war in general? Harry felt bitterness rize up. Again and again it was the same responses: "We aren't supposed to say anything" and "sorry mate". Harry was tired of this and the feeling had been building up since the beginning of summer. He was now full to the brim with rage, bitterness, and resentment, and he was about to spill over.

Time skip to Hogwarts

"I can't believe that woman was hired… blah blah blah.." Hermione's voice droned on. She has been on this topic for hours, but if felt like days. Nobody was listening to her and Harry just wanted someone to shut her up. Finally he snapped.

"God Hermione, we know! You don't need to explain everything she did wrong! We don't like her either!" Harry shouted. This outburst shut her up and gained the attention of the common room. Many people inched away from Harry, but Hermione had a look of indignation on her face and as she took a deep breath Harry though _'Here comes another lecture…'_.

A few hours later

Harry could feel eyes on his back as he got dressed for bed in the dorms. He turned and almost everyone, besides Neville, was looking at him like he might be plotting their deaths or something. Frowning Harry went back to getting dressed. Laying down and drawing the curtains shut around his bed, Harry thought back to his first week back at Hogwarts.

People had been treating him like this ever since school started back up, well really since the profit began calling him insane, delusional, and unstable. None of his friends really knew him anymore. Oh they tried to act the same, but he could see the looks, hear the whispered words. It was like knives to his already fragile heart. Each sign wounding him and adding another layer of emotion to his already overfilled heart. None of his friends believed anything he said anymore, even though Dumbledore knew the truth he did nothing to stop the rumors and lies that were spreading. Dumbledore wouldn't even look at him anymore.

' _Did I do something wrong? Did I miss some memo announcing that it was hate Harry week?'_ Harry snorted, _'Make that several months of hating Harry.'_ He was being isolated from others because of what the papers were saying and he didn't know how to fix it. He wouldn't go back on his word, Voldemort had returned, but anytime Harry tried to defend what he said people would just avoid him more. Others were openly mocking him too, which he honestly prefered to the one who did it behind his back. Continuing on this train of thought, Harry finally fell into a fitful sleep.

It was an early morning when Harry finally broke down. He had been in detention with Umbridge the previous night and his hand throbbed from the words that had been etched into his skin. He had been wandering the school trying to clear his head. There was no one he could talk to about everything that was going on, no one he felt he could trust at least. Oh, he could talk to his ' friends' but he was sure that they would just give him the same sympathetic smile while silently judging him. That was all anyone did anymore, judge him. So he decided to wander. The early mornings were silent and calm, bringing some small peace to Harry.

This morning Harry hadn't been watching where he was going, just focusing on putting one foot in front of the other. When he looked up he was greeted by the dark, cold walls of the dungeons. He didn't recognize this section of the dungeons as he has never explored before, their chill and silent nature unnerving him. Plus, he didn't like the way Snape would hover and look at him like he was the scum of the Earth. As he rounded the corner Harry saw 2 people walking his way- Malfoy and Snape. Cursing his luck Harry turned and looked for somewhere to hide. The corrido he was in seemed to stretch forward endlessly, with no nook or crannies in sight. Sighing harry resigned to have to face the most unpleasant people he could have ran into.

"And what, pray tell, would a golden Gryffindor like yourself be doing so deep in the dungeons before the sun has even rose?" Snape sneered. Harry felt anger well up in himself.

"I was going for a walk, _sir_." Harry answered tensely. Snape frowned. As he looked down at Potter he could see Lily's eyes swimming with emotions that he himself knew all too well. Sighing internally Snape drawled:

"Very well Potter. I'll let you off with a warning this time, but if I see you here again without a proper reason it'll be a week detention for you." Snape strolled past him with Malfoy following close behind.

"Run back to your little friends… oh, wait they think you're psycho." Malfoy, sensing that something was wrong, whispered to Harry trying to rile him up. Whenever Harry was mad he would say whatever was on his mind and Malfoy often used this to find out what was bothering Harry in the past; but today it didn't work. Harry turned on his heel grabbing Malfoy's shoulder spinning him around. Malfoy's eyes widened as he realized that he might have pushed to far- right before Harry's fist slammed into his face. Malfoy stumbled back, blood running freely from his nose.

"Potter! To my office now!" An enrages Snape barked.

"And where would that be..?" Harry asked. The fact that he had actually punched Malfoy was setting in. And not only that but he had punched Malfoy in front of Snape. Harry had to resist the urge to groan, Snape was going to be horrible after this.

"Around the corner, to the left" Snape said shortly as if restraining himself from saying more. Turning to Draco, Snape inspected Draco's nose before telling him to go to Madam Pomfrey that he would deal with Potter.

In Snape's office

Once in Snape's office Harry looked around. It was a very typical office with only a few personal touches. There were papers stacked on the desk along with a single Lily in a vase. The walls were lined with bookshelves filled with books and potions. A leather couch and chairs sat in the middle of the room with a chair sitting in front of the desk. Behind the desk sat a large leather office chair.

The door slammed shut behind Harry, making him jump. It was Snape. Snape stalked forward sitting elegantly in the chair behind his desk.

"Sit." Snape said, gesturing for Harry to sit across for him. Snape stared at Harry. Snape was concerned about Harry, not that he would ever show it. His friends had been alienating him and left him to deal with the wizarding world's opinions alone. That would take a toll on anyone and Harry was as stubborn as both of his parents combined. The boy wouldn't ask anyone for help and was suffering because of it. Snape knew Draco's normal tricks for getting Harry to vent, but it seems like it backfired this time. As much as Snape understood why Harry has lashed out, he had attacked another student and there would be consequences. Snape sighed, he couldn't help until Harry began to trust him..  
"Potter," Snape began slowly, "Has anyone told you you have your mother's temper?"

They ended up talking for hours. Harry was very hesitant at first. He didn't like Snape, and Snape didn't like him. But as time went on and Snape seemed to be less Snapeish Harry opened up more. He enjoyed hearing about his parents. Nobody had ever really told him about them and harry appreciated Snape sharing stories with him. Harry opened up about how people had been reacting towards him and about how he was feeling. Snape was glad that he had gotten Harry to open up. Snape knew that he had taken a big risk by talking to Harry like that. Harry could have closed himself off or been completely unwilling to talk to him. Not that Snape could blame Harry, he hadn't really been kind to Harry before now. It was actually alarming to Snape how quickly Harry had accepted his kindness. It shows that Harry hasn't been given that kind of basic kindness often, something Snape hopes to eventually fix. Nearing the end of their talk Snape brought up the incident with Malfoy. Snape told Harry that he should look past the way Draco says things and his attitude to see the real message. With the cryptic message Snape dismissed Harry after informing him that he would be serving in detention for a week.

It was almost a month later when Harry was approached by Malfoy.

Harry had been on his way to the library to work on an essay when he felt a hand grip his arm pulling him into a empty classroom. Malfoy released him and stepped back. Malfoy didn't have his normal air of confidence and seemed to be debating with himself. After a minute of awkward silence Harry turned to leave when Malfoy spoke up.

"Wait." Malfoy took a deep breath, "I wanted to apologize for being mean recently.. And not so recently." Harry looked at him and made a 'continue' motion.

"I'm sorry for teasing you about your parents, for laughing at your scar, or mocking that your friends are arseholes. ...I've recently come to terms with the fact that if I continue as I am I will end up just like my father- kneeling at the feet of a madman who kills even his most loyal followers. I don't want that. I need to change. For me, for my mother, for my family name. So I was wondering, Potter, if you would be willing to make a truce. Perhaps even a friendship." Malfoy explained.

Harry considered his options. On one hand he had no reason to trust Malfoy, who had always been a bully. On the other hand, if Malfoy was being sincere Harry couldn't just turn him away. With a nod, Harry held out his hand.

"We could start over, if you like. My names Harry, Harry Potter, but you can call me Harry." Malfoy looked shocked. He hadn't expected Potter- Harry to forgive him so easily. Malfoy took his hand, saying:

"I'd like that. You can call me Draco."

Draco accompanied Harry to the library, even helping him with his essay. Both were hesitant, not knowing what to talk about. Eventually they started discussing Quidditch and being friendly. This drew shocked looks from everyone around them. Was Harry turning dark? Neither Harry or Draco noticed as the both left the library acting like good friends. 

As Harry and Draco made their way to the great hall they heard a pair of aggravated voices from the hallway in front of him. Slowly they walked forward. The closer they got to the end of the hallway the louder the voices became, until they reached a point where the hallway became perpendicular to the Charms Corridor. The voices became distinct enough that Harry and Draco could tell who they belonged to.  
The voices belonged to Remus Lupin and Albus Dumbledore. Harry was confused. What was Professor Lupin doing at Hogwarts? He wasn't the Defence Professor anymore. Now they had a Mad-Man named Moody. Draco was curious as to why a old professor had returned.  
Then Dumbledore said Harry's name. Harry froze, thinking that they knew he was there. But when Dumbledore continued talking Harry knew that he was talking about him, not to him.  
Harry inched towards the voices, while Draco stayed back. Harry knew they were discussing him and he wanted to know what they were saying.  
"Headmaster, please be rational! This could backfire horribly. And what about Harry? Doesn't he get a say in this?" Remus criticizes. 'What don't I get a say in?' Harry thought. He was about to interrupt the duo with Dumbledore spoke up.  
"Remus," Dumbledore said in a dangerous voice, "the Ritual will work, I'm sure of it. Harry is not strong enough to face the challenges ahead. If we bring his past life forward Harry will gain the needed strength." Harry was beginning to panic. Headmaster Dumbledore was going to perform a Ritual on him? What made it worse was that Remus knew about it, but had said nothing.  
"But Sir," Remus protested once more, "I have a bad feeling about this. It won't end well. What if-"  
"Nonsense, My Boy." Dumbledore interrupted, regaining his fatherly persona. "Harry is a Light wizard, as all Potters are. It should be obvious that he is the reincarnation of a Light wizard." Dumbledore states, leaving no room for argument.  
Remus slowly nodded, though he still looked unsure. They went their separate ways, Remus to the Password-Protected Floo and Dumbledore to his office. Draco ducked into a convenient nook in the wall, dragging a frozen Harry with him, to avoid being seen by Dumbledore. Dumbledore had a look of determination on his face, making a passing comment to himself about finding Harry.  
As soon as Dumbledore was out of sight Harry turned to Draco with a betrayed look on his face. Harry opened his mouth to speak but he couldn't form any words. Thoughts passed through Harry's head. Mainly: _'What does Dumbledore want to do to me?',_ and _'What's reincarnation or past lives have to do with me?'_

"We need to go to Professor Snape" Draco said. When Harry didn't react Draco took his hand and pulled Harry with him as he raced to his godfathers office. 

Professor Severus Snape sat hunched over his desk glaring at the paper he was reading. He'd said 1 foot; not 6 inches, and certainly not 2 1/2 feet, like the one he was reading now. Hermione Granger always, always, wrote more than was needed. Didn't she realize that they only graded to the length they asked for? Severus sighed, scribbled a T on her essay, and slid it over to the stack of graded work.  
When Severus picked up the next essay he wanted to slam his head on the desk but settled for groaning. Ron Weasley's essay was also too long and, most likely, a copy of Grangers. Severus skimmed through the essay and frowned to himself. He was correct, of course, besides slightly different wording they were the same.  
Severus suspected that Granger micromanaged all of Weasleys, and Harry's, essays; if Severus was being honest, Harry's essays were better when the friends were fighting. Potters essays were brilliant when he first enrolled at Hogwarts but were textbook-like and monotone when Granger looked over them. Though Severus wasn't happy that Harry was being isolated, Harry's work had already improved a tremendous amount.  
Severus worried about the boy. Harry was incredibly reckless, never seeking adult help, and now thanks to the Prophet he had few friends to rely on. Severus scribbled a T onto the parchment and slid it over to the graded as Severus picked up the next essay, this one by a Slytherin, the door to his office burst open. Severus looked up about to deduct points from whoever it was but stopped when he saw the panicked form of his godson Draco Malfoy dragging along an unresponsive Harry Potter.  
Raizing an eyebrow at the unusual duo, Severus gestures for them to take a seat. Draco quickly explained what the had just witnessed. Severus was disturbed. He had not been informed of anything like this happening. Of course, he would have objected if Dumbledore had told him. Sighing Severus stood.

"I will think more on this. For now I'll lead you back to your dorms, it is almost curfew." Draco was about to object but decided against it. He and harry stood and followed after Snape.

Just as they were about to reach the Slytherin dorms a red beam flew through the hallway followed closely by 2 more red beams. Albus Dumbledore walked up to the 3 unconscious figures.

"I'm sorry that I have to do this my boy, but it's for the greater good."


End file.
